


Too Reckless

by abrosuna



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, it's just these two being dorks don't be fooled, mentions of light violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrosuna/pseuds/abrosuna
Summary: Yukimura got into a fight and Sasuke is patching him up.





	Too Reckless

«I can’t believe you got into a fight with that guy.» Sasuke opened another band-aid and leaned forward to apply it on Yukimura’s jaw, deep disapprobation on his face. «And for a stupid reason like that… What are you, five?»

«He started it!»

«That’s exactly what a five-year-old would say!»

Yukimura pouted, his pride a bit offended, but at the same time he was conscious that Sasuke was right, thus he didn’t argue with that. A vague feeling of shame was crawling inside of him, now.

«He challenged me,» he said then, in an attempt to defend himself. «The reason may have been stupid, but I couldn’t back off and run away like a coward!»

«You know, kindly refusing the offer is an option too.» Sasuke’s expression was rarely so harsh: he often found himself scolding Yukimura because of the younger one’s recklessness, but most of the times he looked almost resigned; it was rare to see genuine irritation and disapproval in him, and Yukimura had come to learn that it was only out of worry.

For this reason, Yukimura couldn’t but feel a little guilty, with that piercing stare fixed on him as he tried his best to stay still, while his friend patched him up. On top of that, he didn’t like the sight of Sasuke’s hands all grazed as the other took care of him before than of himself.

«The world is full of jerks, you can’t just pick up a fight every time someone provokes you,» Sasuke continued. He gently took Yukimura’s chin between his fingers and tilted his face at different angles to check if there were any other wounds to treat. «Sparring is one thing, but this? Fighting isn’t something you do for fun, and it’s never a good thing unless it’s absolutely necessary. Haven’t you learnt anything from Shingen?»

Yukimura’s eyes went wide open for a moment, the thought of what their karate instructor could’ve thought of this childish brawl filling him with shame and, given the teacher’s temper and his not exactly delicate methods, a justified bit of fear.

Sasuke noticed that reaction and huffed. «That’s right. You get carried away too easily, like a brat. You need to learn to evaluate a situation before jumping straight into it, damn it. Use your head a little more from time to time.»

«Sorry…»

Satisfied with the inspection, Sasuke let go of the other’s face. The few scratches, coming both from the concrete and the opponent’s nails (what kind of claws do you need to carve a scratch so deep, anyway? Sasuke’d gotten one as well, and it was making his nose burn annoyingly), had been disinfected and bandaged, and Yukimura was keeping an ice pack on his swelled right eye.

«Good luck with explaining this to your parents. You’ll have a great shiner,» Sasuke said with a slow sigh. «How’s the rest of your body?»

Among the most painful blows the younger one had sustained, overall he’d received a kick to his ribs and a painful punch in the stomach. Nothing broken, luckily, but it was a matter of time until huge bruises appeared on there too, not to mention the ache his lower back was going to register the following day for falling violently on the ground, towards the end of the fight.

«It hurts a little… but I’m fine.»

«I’m going to boil you some water with sugar,» said Sasuke as he stood up from his bed, where they were sitting. «It’s disgusting, but it’s good for the stomach.»

Yukimura moved to grab his wrist, although fortunately he stopped before risking to hurt his friend. «Wait, Sasuke, we still haven’t disinfected your wounds!»

Despite everything, the other smiled warmly. «It’s all right, I’m just gonna put the kettle on the stove and I’ll come back right away.»

Yukimura wasn’t really satisfied with the answer, but Sasuke disappeared before he could protest any further. That was how Sasuke was: he jokingly pretended to be idle and kind of aloof, but in reality he put others before himself whenever he felt like he could be of some use; when it was about Yukimura, then, there were no conditions. The young Sanada had only a vague idea of how special his treatment was, however. It had always been like that, with Sasuke taking care of him and protecting him and when it was necessary scolding him too, ever since they’d known each other, so it was normal in Yukimura’s view; not that he wouldn’t notice every time, though, and think of it as the kindest thing in the world, and feel deeply grateful.

He decided to prepare what he needed to treat Sasuke, even though there wasn’t much to do since the other had already gathered pretty much everything. Yukimura got up, ice pack still pressed on his eye, and went to the bathroom to search for some more cotton, just in case.

Luckily, Sasuke seemed to be less injured than he was; he was swifter in his movements, and thus he managed to dodge a lot more hits _—_ this happened even when the two of them sparred for practice or for fun. Truth be told, however, he’d also arrived when the brawl had already started, and he’d intervened only to stop the two contestants: a few grazes and a couple of bruises that were already starting to show were the only signs the fight had left on him.

«That guy…» he murmured, while Yukimura was carefully applying a band-aid on the deep scratch on his nose. «Fighting over who gets to use the basketball court… Is he for real?»

Yukimura nodded with energy, all serious. «And in a public park too, as if he owned the place! It’s ridiculous!»

«You’re not really one to talk, you know? You’re the one who accepted the fight.»

«I fought for a just cause!»

Sasuke glared at him. «I thought I heard you say you’re sorry just a moment ago.»

«I am sorry for making you worry and for having you get injured because of me,» Yukimura replied, his voice and expression firm. «However, I don’t believe that fighting was useless in this case. I fought for something I saw as rightful, and not for the sake of it.» The fact that he felt a little ashamed and recognised that his friend was right didn’t mean that he wasn’t convinced of what he had done and of what he was saying.

Sasuke stared at him for a couple of seconds, conflicted. He still thought that coming to a brawl was a meaningless exaggeration, but he saw the point Yukimura was trying to make. Or, at least, he could understand what was going on in his friend’s mind. Yukimura was hot-blooded and reckless, yes, but immediately showing his mindset through his behaviour was a trait of his which was connected to his unfaltering honesty: pondering before acting was something he often forgot to do, as sincere as he was. Accepting the challenge to a fight was childish, but it was also a genuine reaction to an injustice. True, said injustice was probably the silliest matter possible _—_ however nobody had gotten seriously hurt (on the contrary, the other guy seemed pretty satisfied), after all, so in the end Sasuke guessed he could let go.

He released a huge, exasperated sigh. «I’d like to make you promise that it won’t happen again, but I have the feeling it wouldn’t be of much use, am I right? Geez, I’m going to get white hair because of you.»

Yukimura giggled. «I’m sure you’d look good like that too.»

That guy, seriously. He was so stupidly adorable.

«Thank you, but I like it as it is now.» Sasuke smiled, unable to stay mad any longer; he leaned in, and they shared a kiss.

A kiss that didn’t last too long, but it was still long enough to make Sasuke pull away with a startle, muttering “The kettle!” before getting off the bed with a jump and running towards the kitchen. Yukimura followed him with a chuckle, fetching his ice pack and placing it on his right eye again.

«Do I really have to drink it?»

«Yes, you do.»

«But it’s disgusting…»

«Maybe this will teach you to be more considerate.»

Yukimura pouted, and Sasuke gave him a kiss _—_ only to regret it because of the terrible taste, which made him pull such a funny face that Yukimura laughed so hard he almost spilled the cup of hot water he was holding.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the guy is Masamune (of course). In his defence I can say that the basketball court was just an excuse to get at it with this new kid who seemed full of energy and interesting to challenge. They became good buddies later, I promise.
> 
> It’s not one of my best works (to be honest it’s just the result of many boring train travels to university and back home lol), but I’m pretty satisfied with the cute content I guess? Anyway I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
